1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a method for testing components built in the circuit board, and more particularly, to a technology for testing a connection state of active/passive devices embedded inside the board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit board means a plate on which an electronic circuit embedding and electrically inter-connecting various devices constituting the electronic circuit is formed. In general, active/passive devices embedded in the circuit board are built on a surface of the board using a surface mount technology (SMT). However, according to the recent trend of compacting electronic products, new packaging technologies embedding active/passive devices inside the board have been actively developed.
In the case of the circuit board using the embedded packaging technology, a plurality of devices are integrated inside the circuit board, having advantages in that electronic products can be miniaturized and manufacturing costs thereof can be reduced. However, it is very complicated to test a connection state of each device in the embedded board than in a board having devices embedded on the surface thereof.